Random oneshot 1
by Naughtykisses
Summary: A oneshot with L and Light. Naughty L has Light tied up...he's planning on something..intense...hmm? Sound good? If you get the point READ THE STORY! haha and PLEASE review  -  thnx


**I was bored and I didn't have time to write a chapter to my other stories so I came up with this idea of doing a one shot to Death Note *smiles* I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga, or the characters (I'd love to own L and Light yum*)**

_I do believe in situations where you desire something reasonless. I think I may be involved in one of them. _

"You goddamn emo looking punk, untie me NOW!" The cinnamon haired eight teen year old raged yanking the ropes.

_Let's say, I am involved in one of them and damn am I successfully handling it._

"L, I'm not fucking playing! You're in deep shit when I get loose" Light struggled.

I sat down on his bed beside him, staring amusedly at him.

"Then I guess I better make sure you _**never **_get loose" I spoke making the ropes tighter around his risk, and ankles.

"SHIT! That hurts!" He groaned.

"It'll all be worth it in awhile" A sigh drafted from my lips as I thought of what to do next.

_I was this determined to make him mine but now that I had him tied up my mind was blank of ideas. You're thinking I should just fuck him into the bed rapidly. But what I want is something more dangerous. Something that he'd beg me to fuck him into the bed rapidly, do you get what I'm saying? _

"Okay, let's make a deal" Light stopped struggling and smooth talked his way to my attention.

"Like what?" I leaned over him.

"If you let me go, I promise to never chain you up and drag you around or threaten you and if you're lucky enough I'll forget this ever occurred and won't push you into traffic" He smirked.

"Boring" I sat up to proceed thinking.

"I tried to make peace between us but looks like you're asking for a fucking blood bath war" He cursed.

"All I'm asking for is _**you**_" I confidently told him.

For a moment I thought he blushed.

"Then you're asking for hell" He mumbled.

"I have hell tied up and under my control" I smiled.

_I think I've got it, something dangerous and just my style and something slowly and painful. Ripping his clothes off and licking him head to toe. That's a perfect way to make someone feel as if they can't live without you. I suggest you take notes If you're trying the same thing. _

I smiled down mischievously at the yelling Light. He stopped yelling and stared at me.

"You're looking at me weirdly, what are you going to do now?" He ordered.

"Make you cry" I admitted before unbuttoning his school shirt.

"L, this game isn't even funny anymore!" He screamed.

"I'm not laughing" I mumbled tickling his light pink nipples.

"Stop it! Don't lick there you gay freak!" He snapped.

"If you knew how you tasted you'd be a gay freak too" I gave him a devilish grin.

_I proceeded to devour his nipples. My tongue circled them and I reluctantly nibbled on them. I stared up to see if there was any sign of reactions. He was actually quite quiet. His face had turned a dark red and his struggles were becoming_ _weak._ _I moved on down from his nipples to his belly button. I dipped my tongue into it immediately making him yelp. You know what? This idea was paying off actually. He's so sexy when he's helpless. Moving on, I slowly unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off of him. I placed a hand over his crotch. _

"You still wanna get loose?" I teased.

"Hell….YEAH!" He glared daggers at me.

"Hmph, and I thought you were enjoying it" I frowned but then continued my next step.

_I stroked his erection and licked all around it. I don't think I could ever do this with any other guy. Any other guy wouldn't taste like Light. I covered my mouth over the tip and sucked roughly. I even got a little prize for it. _

"Ahhnh!" Light moaned arching his back.

_While he was still inside my mouth I stroked the shaft and sucked roughly again. A little taste of pre-cum had awoken my taste buds. I bobbed my head over and over then deep throated him. Before I knew it he had reached climax._

"Ahhhhhnnh! L!" He moaned spurting his nectar into my mouth. I swallowed every last bit.

_Okay, name calling is done let's move onto begging shall we? I pushed his legs upwards, positioning them almost over his head. I didn't want to break in half, then I'd have to give you half of him and I keep the other half. I studied his twitching, tight, pink hole then dipped my tongue into it. I twirled it round making sure he was nice and wet. I roughly tongued his hole making moans escape his mouth._

"Oh..oh my god…L..Ahhh! AHHHNNHH!" He drooled onto the pillow.

_I shoved two fingers into his hole and scissor him quickly. His hole swallowed my fingers greedily. I shoved another finger inside of him as he began to beg._

"L please untie me!" He moaned.

"And then what?" I asked.

"And…and then…fuck me..HARD!" He demanded.

_I yanked my fingers out of him shaking my head no._

"Let's stop here today" I teased.

"No! No! Please no" He groaned.

"What did you want me to do?" I asked again.

"I want you to FUCK ME! Please I beg you!" He moaned.

"Your wish is my command" I smiled licking a tear drop rolling down his cheek.

_You all should have figured out what happened so I close off this story. But now Light can't seem to live without me. That's exactly what I wanted. Well, goodbye and I was gladly to be you're narrator….._


End file.
